The invention relates to the digital regulation of the RPM of a D.C. motor, the RPM control system and motor being of a type suitable for use in a photographic apparatus. In particular, the invention relates to RPM-control systems in which motor speed is maintained at the selected level by controlling the conductivity of a semiconductor element connected in the motor current path. Of course, a variety of such RPM-control systems are known.